The Fukyuu Sakura, Eternal Cherry Blossom
by Vanity Elric
Summary: Dark finds a young girl in a forest while on a heist.He befriends her,and lives in the SakuraForest with her.On his final heist,he steals the BlueDiamond,a cursed jewel.Krad comes along and a short battle breaks out.WARNING: char death & shounen ai ending
1. Prolouge

_ His uneven purple hair blew through the mild, cold winds. A necklace with Anarchy tied to it blew along side. Great black wings carried the young boy as he flew away from the police below towards the Sakura Forest._

_ Another figure lied in wait, as the darker version of him flew closer to the destination. Amber eyes peered out from behind a tree. Long golden hair, tied to a cross at the tip, swayed in the wind; beautiful white wings were folded up behind. A smirk danced across his face as his target came nearer. Finally, he would get the chance to capture him._

_ Deep within the Sakura Forest, a small being slept in a bed of pink roses at the center of the area. As the darker being came closer, to hide from authorities, the young little girl awoke. She rose from the small pink flowers and stared at the dark one in front of her. In a soft, childish voice, she whispered, "_Dark-kun."

_ Now was the time to strike. The white being stealthily weaved his way through the forest and stood directly behind his darker self. The girl stared wide-eyed at him, knowing who he was, and as she whispered, _"Krad-san," _the dark one was already in for an attack. The light one caught his punch and twisted his arm behind his back. The small child hurriedly ran towards the two DNAngels and bit the arm that held the darker one's hand. The light one drew back his arm immediately, which gave the dark one and the child enough time to escape._


	2. Eternal Sleep

_It was almost midnight, at the time of the waxing moon. The wind blew his purple hair and his open leather jacket. His necklace illuminated a purple aura, telling him that his other half was near. He watched the moon shine above the city form a cliff that held the Sakura Forest, until it was directly above. The boy in black buckled a black sack to his leather belt, with an Anarchy belt buckle, and slipped on long, leather, fingerless glove. The light form the moon shone down onto his pale face, giving and angelic look, as the wind blew and his eyes sparkled like amethyst. A smirk formed on his lips as the boy spread his great black wings and flew off into the city below._

_Many people and police cars surrounded the museum. Even several news vans were there. The boy landed safely behind a tree where the police and cameras had their backs turned. He overheard a news reporter talking about his heist. "_It appears the great Dark Mousy will strike again. This is the hour where the Phantom thief should attempt to steal the precious Kohaku River-spirit; a priceless miniature statue of the great Kohaku River-spirit. It is his human form lying asleep while his draconic form coils around his body._"_

_The reporter went on about it as Dark flew up one more time towards the museum. He was hardly able to dodge search lights that circled the building. Dark gracefully landed upon the window and peered inside. No one was there though many trip wire lasers and a few traps were here and there. Dark pulled out a small black pocket knife, with an Anarchy symbol in the center, and started to cut the hinges around the window. He opened the window without a sound and cautiously moved through the traps. He quickly switched out the statue with an equally heavy sand bag with a note tied to the opening. The note read, "_You can never catch a Phantom Thief --_3 (chibi Dark w/ peace sign)"_

_With the prize in possession, Dark quickly left the museum, and went through almost every search light in his path. All the officers started to shoot out at him, missing basically missing every shot, until the last bullet was fired. It hit Dark directly in the wing, and he went completely out of site. He started to fly lower and lower; his face twisted in grimace. Dark was headed in the Sakura Forest with a nose dive. His right wing gave out and he fell straight into the trees. To make matters worse, he landed in a pink rose patch or two._

_"_Dark-kun!_" cried a young voice. The little Sakura child ran towards Dark's bruised and scratched body._

_"_That…Wasn't very fun…Sakura, never do that…It's not a fun game to play…_" Dark joked, while the girl helped him up. The pink D-N-Angel- healed Dark with her powers of the Sakura Tree and Pink Rose. Dark thanked her and picked her up off the ground. He carried the child over towards the center of the forest, where a ring of pink roses surrounded a patch of many, many Sakura peddles._

_"_Go to sleep, Sakura…Ill be here in the morning_," Dark whispered. He lied her down in the ring, and wrapped an arm around the small child, and by instinct, wrapped his wing around both of them._

_At the next day, late afternoon, Dark made plans to his next heist. Sakura told him to be careful this time, and them lightly slapped him cross the face. Dark yelped out, and Sakura explained that the slap was for being careless the other night. As the night cam, Dark dressed in different attire. He was dressed in tight leather pants, and short sleeved leather shirt that only went to just above his stomach. He buckled his Anarchy belt and tied his Anarchy necklace around his neck. He stood at the same cliff and took off into the city. Even more police were around this time, and twice as many search lights than ever before. No one wanted Dark to steal his new target, The Blue Diamond. Its story is that in its past, everyone who possessed it were either killed, or committed suicide. Dark new this too, but planned to sneak it to Krad. Dark knew the curse of the diamond was real, since he's been alive for 500 years and up, and the diamond has been around for only a few hundred, that's why he wanted to give it to Krad. It was even harder to dodge the search lights this time but managed to do it. He landed at a different window this time, and peered inside. Traps, wires, and officers surrounded the jewel. Dark moved across the ledge to where he calculated was behind the diamond. He used his power from a feather to carefully move through the wall, directly behind the diamond's case. He quickly switched a fake diamond for a real one and left. This time, Dark did not other going through the lights again, so he dodged them all once more. _

_Oblivious to Dark, amber eyes peered from the shadow of the museum and observed the dark D-N-Angel-. He spread his white wings and un-tucked his necklace from his collar. The cross shone with a dark aura, and he knew Dark's shone with a light one, because the necklaces always glow when they became near. Krad came out of shadows and followed Dark towards the Sakura Forest. Krad caught up with Dark and grabbed him by the shoulders. He twisted Dark around so he would face him. They ran through a few search lights, and the news plus the police followed them. They ran into some trees as they reached the Sakura Forest. Just before they hit the ground, Dark switched them so Krad was below him. The impact on Krad caused him to cough up slight blood. Krad glared at Dark while he just smiled. As police and a news crew surrounded them, Dark grinned, and in-between his teeth were the Blue Diamond. Krad growled in annoyance. Dark kept his wrists pinned to the ground while his legs pinned down Krad's. The news crew and police kept their distance, but the cameras were still rolling. Silence surrounded the entire area, until Krad roughly kissed Dark. The news crew started to take as many pictures form as many angles as possible. Krad slipped his tongue around the diamond and bit down on Dark's lip. He yelped in pain as he fell backwards off Krad. Krad opened his mouth and now he had the diamond. He glared at everyone around him, and everything went silent again. Krad then did one of the most unexpected things of all. He pulled Dark into a tight embrace. His face was buried in the nook of Dark's neck. Dark went wide eyed and camera's started to flash again. Krad secretly placed his left hand within his right arm sleeve, and pulled out a dagger with a cross embedded on it. He stabbed Dark through the heart, from his back. Cameras still flashed but others stopped in amazement at what he just did. Krad let go of his dark self's body as it fell face first into the ground. The look on Dark's face was expressionless, and his eyes showed no emotion. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. Then they heard a shrill cry, "_Dark-kun!_"_

_Everyone turned to see the small, pink little girl. She ran up to Dark and helped him sit up. He was still breathing, but he was dieing. Tears streamed down her face as she glanced up at Krad, who was now standing. Beads of sweat raced down Dark's face as his life neared end. Krad showed no emotion, though in his eyes, Sakura saw the regret and sadness in them. Coughing, Dark managed to choke out, "_S-Sakura…._" He started to cough again. "_Why…Why did you have to bring- bring her? Why force her…to watch me die?_"_

_Krad saw the hurt in Dark's eyes as he spoke wearily. Krad started to screech out in pain, as he held his chest where his heart was. He fell to his knees and crawled over to Dark. He dropped the dagger and hugged both the girl and his other self. Many people around them started to tear up, but Sakura was the only one already crying. Krad gave out a gasp of pain and held tighter to the two. He was also dieing. His face showed the pain he was him. He gritted his teeth as it hurt him. He pushed Sakura gently away, to hug Dark even tighter. Dark hugged him equally as tight and wrapped his left wing around them. Krad let his left wing drape around the two bodies. Only their wings were visible now, and no camera flashes were going off. Only the video camera was active, recording everything. Within the two wings, Krad and Dark both had tears threatening to fall. Krad lifted Dark's chin slightly and they stared at each other with teary eyes. Dark smirked as best as he could and cursed, "_Damn diamond is really cursed…heh,_" Krad smiled at his remark, causing tears to fall. He then spat out the diamond, remembering it was still in his mouth, and then kissed his other self. The two stayed like that a while longer, then their bodies started to illuminate. They began to turn into many feathers of black and white. A bright mixture of black and white light surrounded the area, and then they burst into hundreds of feather. Their necklaces fell onto the grassy floor, and two feathers, black and white, fell atop of them. Sakura picked the four things up and added her flower necklace and pink feather then tied them all together. She held them to her chest for a while. She picked herself up and glanced at the camera and crew. She showed a blank expression, and then walked deeper into the core of the forest. When she got to her usual spot where she slept, she lied her self down. She placed her hands to her chest as she faced the sky. The feathers and necklaces started to glow, and she fell into eternal slumber. All the feathers that Krad and Dark turned into, surrounded her and created a clear, crystal case around her body, where she lies in sleep, frozen in time, for all eternity._


End file.
